The Nessie Chronicles: Book II
by heySparkel
Summary: Sequel to The Nessie Chronicles! When Nessie meets a couple of new friends, she thinks she has found somewhere she really belongs. But when someone from the past steps in, life for this half-vamp/half human takes a turn. But is it for the better, or worse
1. Chapter 1

_Guess What?! The Nessie Chronicles are BACK! This is book two! I know, you're excited. My friends must be too. Thanks to all the fans of the first one, the reviewers, the readers etc… _

_Oh, and yes this is still Nessie's POV, unless said otherwise. Okay. Ciao._

**Disclaimer: As awesome, and imaginative I may be, I am not as wonderful as the person who actually owns the characters. Let's here it for Mrs. Meyer!**

**Chapter 1**

I leant against the back of the slick white Jetta. Jake had been held up by some junior, and it was one of those rare sunny days. Carlisle's "guests", as everyone put it, were scheduled to come today, as said by Alice. From what Jake, Mom and I could get out from Emmett, there was a group of Japanese vampires. Three girls, who were originally two. They had only met the first two, the third was only a year older than Mom.

I was wrapped in a grey Henley shirt, jeans, and shades. I didn't sparkle, much, but I tried to stay covered. The junior slapped his shoulder in thanks, then took off running. He hustled towards me. He was wearing a shirt with the sleeves cut off, and jean shorts. He kissed the top of my head.

He _never_ really kissed me on the lips. Just the top of my head or the cheek. **(A/N: I thought someone would ask about this. No one did.) **He wasn't sure what either my mom or dad would think kissing their ten year old daughter. And after learning a little more about my mother's past relationship with Jake, it got a little weirder.

"So what did the junior want?" I asked.

"Eh. Asking if I wanted to join the football team." He shrugged."Again, you mean." I said. He started to around to the other side of the car. I opened my own door and climbed in.

"Look. You know I can't, right?" He said, he pulled the seatbelt around his wide shoulders.

"I know, Dad said." I smiled.

I stayed silent for the next two minutes of the trip.

"Hey, Jake, what do you thing the Japanese coven is like?" I asked.

"I guess we'll see." Jake said.

We pulled into the driveway. He came around, and opened my door. We walked up the steps.

Grandpa Carlisle opened the front door for us.

"It's not _them_!" Alice hissed. We came in shyly. "At first I thought you were the Japanese, but they made a stop along the way."

I nodded. "So they're not here yet."

"Ten minutes." Alice said. "It was easier earlier when you weren't here."

I smiled, then went outside to the other house. Jake stayed behind. Once I was in my soft pink room, I heard the sound of crunching gravel. _Ugh_, I have to go outside again. I hustled down the steps, and walked out the door. Then I saw them.

There were three stunningly beautiful vampires with pale skin, almond-shaped red eyes, and raven black hair. This must be them. There was an older, wiser looking one, One that looked like a younger woman, and a really young one.

"Girl." The older looking one barked at me. I pointed at my self, _Me? _"Yes you, is this the Cullen residence or have we got the wrong place."

"This is the Cullens' place." I said. "I'm Renesmee Cullen."

"You see what you do, Aimee?" the one who looked second youngest looking one said, "You scared the poor girl to death, if possible."

"Friends!" Carlisle said, coming out at the right moment this time. Jake and Alice flitted to my sides, "Aimee, Mai, it is so good to see you again! And it is finally nice to meet you, Tamiko."

All three bowed. The older one, Aimee, spoke, "Carlisle, my old friend. It's really good to see you as well."

"And it is nice to meet you." The young one, Tamiko, said.

"Come on inside," Esme said, "We have catching up to do."

---

YAY! I finished the first chapter! Only so much more to go!


	2. Chapter 2: Sum Up

**Warning, this is just a filler chapter. Not exciting, not anything. You might not weven need to read it. Just review, that's fine.**

**Disclaimer: Just a fan. Not Steph. Period.**

**Chapter Two**

**Sum Up**

"It was just too bad you weren't here ten years back." Jacob said.

"Yeah. Sorry." Mai sad. "We really wanted to, but Tamiko…"

"Give me a break. I was a year old." Tamiko retorted.

"I was kidding Miki." Mai said. Tamiko smiled.

"It would have been great if you three came. Could have scared the Volturi. Bet they don't know there's our kind in Asia." Emmett said.

"I wish we were here." Aimee said, "You guys had the biggest Vampire Convention and we missed it. I feel bad. We should have been here to protect Nessie."

"It's okay. At least you're here now." Grandpa said.

I yawned. It was kind of late, and I had waken up early that morning. I excused my self and started to the other house again. I walked slowly, at a human speed.

"Wait a second, Renesmee." Tamiko's voice said. I waited.

"Call me, Nessie, Tamiko." I told her.

"Then call me Miki." Miki said, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, shoot." I said.

"Well. Your life sounds pretty cool. Gosh. I don't know." She said. "You're half human, half vampire, and your mate is a werewolf." She shook her head. "And somewhere along the line, a normal life is involved?"

I laughed, "Yeah"

"That's pretty intense. I'll let you sleep. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." Tamiko ran vampire fast into the house.

"See you." I whispered, before jogging into the house, and to my room.

***

The bell for lunch rang, and I got up from my seat. I tripped at the door.

"Nessie, let me help you." Aden said.

"Thanks Aden." I said. I took my things, and went back into the hall.

"Nessie? Are you wearing a new perfume? You smell different." He commented.

_What sort of a freak smells people?_ "Oh. My family and I have guests over. It's probably that." I shrugged.

"Oh, guests?" he said shyly.

"Yeah, why?" I replied

"Cause today's Friday, and Jeff, Jan, Bonnie and I wanted to watch a movie." He said. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come."

"Sorry, Aden." I shrugged, and started backing up. "Maybe another time."

"It's alright." He said. "Tell Jacob I said 'hi'."

"Sure thing." I replied, before taking off toward the Cullen table of the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3: Pales

_So hope you liked chapter two. Haha, it was a filler. I am NOT getting enough reviews. Seriously. I had SO much more on book one. I have no motivation! Sorry to those who ARE reviewing. Please, review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that looks, smells, sounds, tastes or feels like twilight._

**Chapter 3**

**Pales**

The Japanese left Friday afternoon. They decided they were going to make up for lost time, and have a world tour of all the vampire covens. Maybe they'd stop by the Volturi in Italy. My parents and I went hunting over the weekend. I woke up groggily Monday morning.

"Up and at 'em Nessie." Jacob said, shaking my shoulder, gently.

I sat up slowly. "Okay."

I got dressed, and we drove to school n the Jetta. I went with Janet to my first class.

"We have a new student." Ms. Keelson announced. "Her name is Kendall Pales."

Kendall walked in shyly. She waved. She had dark locks, green eyes; the kind of green I pictured my dad used to have, and a hint of olive in her skin. She had a tight fitting shirt, a corduroy skirt, and tan leggings. She looked like any other girl in Portland during the winter. Yet there was something about her that stood out. That made her different…like she was a long lost friend.

"Miss Kendall, Renesmee Cullen can show you around today." Ms. Keelson said. "We all like to call her Nessie."

She motioned for Janet, who was sitting next to me, to move over a desk. Kendall walked even more shyly next to me. Her scent was…familiar. A long lost friend indeed. This wasn't new to me, I was a hostess more than once. This was usually when Jacob ad I sat apart from our family. But I had some sort of urge to have Kendall sit with me at the regular table.

"Hey Kendall, I'm Nessie." I said politely.

"You know my name." Kendall whispered back, "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem." I reply before Ms. Keelson starts her lesson.

As usual, this is something I've heard a dozen times, being this my third junior year. I start to doodle mindlessly on my notebook. Before long, class is over. I look at my notebook. Several names are etched in. _Alice, Bella, Zafrina, Rose…_there was another name. another name that matched such a distant memory. _Nahuel._

"Nessie?" I look up to see Kendall towering over me. "Isn't class over?"

"Oh, yeah." I said, flipping over my notebook. "What's your next class?"

"Peterson for English." she said. I noticed she didn't need to look at any schedule. "I think I want to find my sister first, though. She's a senior."

I smiled. "I have a bunch of siblings in the senior class. Maybe one of them knows her."

"You don't say?" Kendall replied. "Her name is Skye."

I think real hard about looking for Alice so that she would see it. _By the first floor bathroom_, I think. _Find the girl named Skye Pales. _I pull her in that direction, and I see Alice waiting talking to another girl. She had the same tone of hair and skin as Kendall. This must be her sister.

"You get assigned a Cullen too sis?" Skye asked Kendall.

"Yeah." She replied. "I guess it's ironic. A coincidence."

"Considering," Skye tapped her chin.

"The reason you two are here." Alice interjected, finishing her sentence.

"Okay," I said, "What's going on? What do you three know that I don't?"

"You probably know." Kendall said. "Don't worry about me Nessie, I can find my way to my classes. I'll see you at lunch." She flitted away

"Same here Alice." Skye said, running after her sister.

"Alice…" I said.

"We're going to be late. Ciao." She skipped into a closing door.

I was left alone, dumbfounded. "Who are these people?" I whispered just as the bell for class to begin rang.

--

_Who do _you_ think the Pales are? And why do you think Nessie thinking about Nahuel all of a sudden? What do I know that Nessie doesn't? And who are you voting for? I _**need**_ to leave the story like this because I need you all to review!!! If you figure it out, review. I COMMAND you to answer all of the questions in a review once you read it._

_Hint, hint: brush up a little on the last couple chapters on BD for your answer._


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

**This Chapter is for the three of you who are constantly reviewing! Yes, THREE! Angelsea, charmedxxangel18, and alltheships. You guys make me verryyyyy happy!**

**Disclaimers: Nope. Still not the person I want to be.**

**Chapter 4**

**Answers**

"Kendall's pretty nice." Janet said.

"She sure is." Melanie agreed, shaking her reddish hair. "Aren't you supposed to be her guide, Nessie?"

"She told me she could find her way around." I shrugged.

I entered the cafeteria alone. It had been about three hours, and I still had no answers. At first I thought they were vampires, but the eyes weren't right. _They could have contacts_, I told myself. But their skin was two dark, and I felt their warmth. But I knew something was up. I saw Jake in the lunch line. I pulled up a tray to join him.

"Feeling hungry today, Jacob?" I asked.

"Kind of." he replied, putting his arm around me.

He started piling up on both trays. "There's a new girl in my class." I said.

"As in Alice's and mine's." he said.

"Kendall and Skye." I said. He nodded. "There's something about them. Something very familiar. I just don't know what. Alice was acting kind of strange too."

He simply nodded. He towed me to the table. I noticed there were two extra chairs. I sat next to Jasper.

"You're confused." he told me.

"Well duh." I said. "Two extra chairs, no one is telling me what is going on. Who are these two new kids?" he remained silent. "Uncle Jazz!" I said a little louder, but not loud enough for others to notice the _uncle_ part.

"Hello Nessie." Two voices said together.

I looked up to see Kendall and Skye. "Unless you plan on telling me who the hell you two are," I said, "I don't want to hear it."

"When your parents get here." Skye said.

"How do you know about my parents?" I whispered. These two were seriously starting to creep me out.

"We know so much about you Nessie." Kendall said, "But like I said, we wait for your parents. And trust me, all your questions will be answered."

I sighed, and slumped down in my chair. I shoved my tray to Jacob, who started digging in. Surely I couldn't be the only one who wondered. I knew cause she saw it, she would have told Jasper, Rose and Emmett. Dad know everything (as much as I wish he didn't), meaning he would tell mom. This left Jake and I confused. But Jake couldn't care less, could he?

"Probably not." the familiar voice of the annoying mind reader said. "Gee. Thanks Ness. Nice to know you think so highly of your father." He added.

"Just take a seat, _Daddy,_" I said nonchalantly, "Unless you plan on telling me what is going on." I looked at him with piercing eyes.

"Ah, Renesmee. If it's not his story to tell, he won't say a word. Trust me." My mom said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I knew how useless it was trying to pry information from my dad. I leant back in m chair and took my regular bottle of lemonade off of the tray I gave Jake. I felt eyes piercing though my back, and turn around to see Bonnie giving me a baffled look. She must be wondering what the two new kids did to receive an invitation to the exclusive Cullen table.

"Okay, Miss Cullen." Kendall said. "I assume you have many questions."

"Okay," I said, "I want answers, and I want them today. Who are you two? Do I know I know you? Because no memories come up."

"You've never met us." Skye said.

"Okay. Now I have nothing to say. Just tell me who you are." I begged.

"Don't you see, Nessie?" Kendall leant towards me. "_We_ are just like _you_."

"I still don't understand." I said.

"You may not know us," Skye said, "But you know someone who is very close to us."

"Our brother." Kendall continued.

"Nahuel." Skye finished.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I blinked a couple of times to clear my head. "You mean…"

"Yeah, Nessie." Jacob said, the first time he spoke since we were in the lunch line. "They're half-vamps just like you."

**Was your guess correct? If it was, good for you! **LynnyLiz** was someone who did. And my friend Sam. Would you please help spread the first and second story? & Cullen-Ween too. My review rate is starting to go down, down, down. Do this one thing and you will recieve a prize. [be sure to tell me.]**


	5. Chapter 5: Belonging

**Sorry it took a while. There was SO MUCH going on!!! And plus tomorrow I have work, and parent/teacher conferences! (YIKES!) so here's what you've been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I dis-claim twilight. Period.**

**Chapter 5  
****Belonging**

I had always been an only child. My parents, of course being vampires, couldn't have any kids. I was always a little surprise. No one ever saw me coming. I have a big family, sure, and we are all practically "the same age" but I was still just an only child. They were, no matter what age they may appear to be, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and parents to me. Even if that wasn't the cover.

Claire was probably the closest to a sister I ever had. The first two years of my life were spent in Forks, meaning many visits to La Push. And every other month we visited.

But I felt like I belonged somewhere with Kendall and Skye. My life had been divided between human, vampire, werewolf. And like Miki said, a normal life was supposed to be involved. But these two were just like me! Half vampire, half human! We knew all there was to know about each other by Friday.

They knew how much I hated human food, loved lemonade, and little details about my big family. Skye and Kendall had each other. True sisters. Kendall and Skye loved human food, that was something that repulsed me.

"Food's disgusting!" I had yelled.

"Blood is unsanitary!" Kendall retorted.

"Human food tastes horrible." I said.

"Blood is repulsive." Skye had said.

We were human most of the time. Laughing about the stupidest things, shopping, gossiping, even staying up so late that my dad came upstairs to shut us up. There were other times when we were very vampire. Especially the one time we played baseball. There was a tragedy. Both Alice and my dad were on the team opposite us, so we lost by a landside.

I was woken up by Jake, bright and early Sunday morning

"Ugh." I groaned. "Jake, it's the_ weekend_. Can't I get some sleep?"

"Just get up Nessie." he sighed.

I rolled out, and changed into something decent. I walked out to the hall and down the stairs to the living room. I went out the front door to the other house. Alice was sitting nervously in the center of the couch; Jasper holding onto her hand.

"Breathe, Alice." He said.

Kendall and Skye were staying out of her way, raiding the kitchen where Jake kept his supply. He was trying to make them back off. I sat across the room from Alice.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Her eyes were shut tight, and her teeth were clenched.

"The entire day went blank." She growled. "And I know it's not you, Kendall, or Skye, or even wolf boy. I can see around you guys. But there s something else. Something I am not seeing!"

"And so the annoyance is getting annoyed." Dad laughed from the left arm of the couch. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

Kendall skipped to my side. "Check this out." she said. She gave me a glass of lemonade, stuck in a popsicle stick, and blew on it. The drink froze in my hand. I had already known Kendall's talent, but this as the first time she showed it to me live.

I placed my finger tips on her cheek, _Whoa!, _I thought, replaying the tingling sensation for her. I took back my hand, and pulled the ice-pop out of the cup. "Show offs," Skye--who was talent less-- mumbled from across the room. I smiled. These two were practically my sisters. I knew I belonged.

**A/N: SIDE TRIP here's a little part from Bella's point of view. It will go back to Nessie's at the end of the chapter.**

**BPOV**

Watching Nessie laugh with Kendall and Skye made me smile. It was rare that I ever pushed my shield away to let Edward in, but I did for a few moments.

_She looks so happy,_ I thought.

"I know." He whispered for only me to hear.

"Do you know what Alice isn't seeing?" I asked.

"No." He responded.

I nodded. It's so nice seeing her this happy, I thought quickly before letting my shield retract. I felt him stiffen his arms around me as a way of saying he agreed. Then the sound of someone running about five miles away rung in my ears.

**NPOV (or is it RPOV?)**

Everyone besides me Kendall and Skye was suddenly alert. I knew they were hearing _something_! "What…who is it?" I asked. "Dad do you hear anything?"

"Actually…" he said. "I think I--"

Skye's hand suddenly went to her temple, and she started falling to the floor. "Skye!" Kendall exclaimed. "Skye, are you okay?"

She moaned. Everyone started going outside. We helped Skye up, who propped herself on Kendall. I placed my arm around Jacob, and we went to go see what Alice couldn't in her vision. Was it the wolves? Not likely. They would have called first.

One figure ran gracefully towards us. When I could finally see him, I gasped.

"_Nahuel._" Skye, Kendall and I all breathed at the same time.

**A cliffy! (like that? I got it off another story. When I figure out who I'll mention it in the next chapter.) Thanks to the reviewers! And you! Yes YOU! The people who have me on alert! don't think I don't know! Why aren't you reviewing?!**


	6. Chapter 6: Names

_Alright, chapter six! Here we go!!_

"Nahuel_." Skye, Kendall and I all breathed at the same time._

**Chapter 6**

**Names**

"Hello sisters." Nahuel said. "How are you two?"

I noticed his accent was weaker than it was ten years ago. His hair was cropped, shorter than ten years ago. His clothes were contemporary; jeans and a tee shirt.

"We were fine before you showed up." Skye sneered. "What brings you here, brother? Where's Huilen? I thought you never left her side?" I sensed bad blood between the three siblings.

"I'm just going through, _Sitara_." Nahuel said. "Or do you go by something else here?"

"Her name's Skye." Kendall said.

"And what's your name, _Krishana_?" He retorted.

"_Kendall_. My name is _Kendall_." Kendall growled.

"Okay, stop!" I yelled. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you guys?!"

"My, my. Nessie, it that you? My you've grown." Nahuel taped his chin.

"Yes. It is. Don't evade the question." I said. Was it only me, Kendall, Skye and Nahuel talking? I mean, my parents _were_ there, right?

"Nessie." My father finally spoke. "All right. Everyone inside. No more yelling, got it?" This was Daddy in Ultimate father Mode.

We shuffled inside. First Skye, Kendall, Nahuel and me, then my parents and everyone else. "Sit." my dad commanded. The four of us sat on the couch. I ended up next to Nahuel.

"Someone _please_, tell me what's going on. I find it so _unfair _that Edward gets the best power." Alice moaned.

"From what I can see." Dad said, to not just Alice, but to everyone. "Skye--or Sitara, Kendall--or Krishana, and Nahuel don't really like each other. Correct?"

They nodded. "Some sort of everlasting feud?" My dad continued. They nodded again.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Skye said.

"Me neither." Kendall agreed.

"Wait." Nahuel said. "Are you still mad about _that_?" The two remained silent. "About what happened to _Gita_?!" Skye glared up at him furiously. "Oh, _please_! That was not my fault! It was her own."

"Shut up!" Skye roared. "It was to your fault! What happened six years ago was _your_ fault! It was _your_ fault the Volturi got to her when she did nothing wrong! It's your _fault _that Gita is dead!" Tears ran down her cheeks, and Kendall comforted her.

"Wow." Alice whispered. "Okay. Nahuel, you were helpful ten years ago, but I can't see anything with you here, so I suggest you do what you have to do, then leave."

"Alright. I'm here to take my sisters back." Nahuel said firmly.

"What?! No! We're not going anywhere. We are fine here." Kendall yelled. "Sorry big brother. I am not going anywhere with you after what you did."

"And might I remind you that I am older than you?" Skye asked. "By about twenty years?"

They continued to argue. I tuned it out and thought real hard about what they had said. For one thing, there was another girls named Gita. And on that note, Kendall's real name was Krishana, and Skye's was Sitara. Another thing I understood was that Gita died six years ago, and Skye and Kendall blamed Nahuel. But what I didn't understand was: why?

**Ahh! What's next? R&R to find out. And those names? I--uh--yeah. I looked them up. They sound so cool!**


	7. Chapter 7: Stories

**A/N: I got a question regarding Alice. **_**Why can she not see Nahuel but see everyone else?**_** here's the answer. Alice has grown attuned to Jacob and Nessie (I mean seriously, it's been ten years.) Skye and Kendall are so much like Nessie, she can see around them. But Nahuel is…well..._soooo_ verry different.**

**Sorry this update took a while! My school carnival is going on, and I spent a majority of my Saturday there. Plus, Fan Fiction wouldn't let me post.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? You know the drill.**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
****Stories**

Skye and Kendall had been gone for about three hours. Eventually, they stormed out of the house, and took of running. Nahuel hung round for a few minutes, and mysteriously left. I sat at the kitchen counter alone. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all out hunting, Jake, Mom and Dad were…I didn't really know. Grandpa was at the hospital (working, of course). And I was practically alone eating ice-cream, my comfort food, directly out of the carton.

"Nessie? Are you alright?" Oh. I forgot. Grandma Esme was here.

"Fine." I lied, shoving another spoonful of Vanilla Dream into my mouth.

"_Fine_? With ice-cream?" She questioned. She stood at the other side of the counter. She dipped her finger into the bowl, examining it's contents. She made a face before wiping it onto a napkin. "Are you sure you're okay, Nessie?"

"It's just real quiet I guess." I said, pulling my curls to one side. I avoided looking at her in the eyes. _No one_ liked to lie to her.

"This is abut Skye, Kendall and Nahuel, isn't it?" She could see through the lie easily.

"Yeah. I guess." I admitted. "I mean, I don't even have a clue what's going on! I bet none of us do! Well…except maybe Alice and Dad."

"They'll tell you eventually, Nessie." Esme promised.

I nodded, just as the front door opened. Esme winked and left of the kitchen. My parents walked in leisurely, or as leisurely as a vampire can be. They shut the door behind them.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"Jacob?" My mom repeated. "He's not here?"

"I thought he was with you." I replied.

"He's not with us Nessie." Mom shook her head.

"Then where is he? Dad, do you know?" I asked.

"Absolutely no clue Nessie." He replied, after concentrating for half a second.

I sighed. "Then where is he?"

Both of them shook their heads

Two hours later, about one o'clock, Skye and Kendall came back, and the interrogations began. I thought I had know all there was to know. That my wondering about them was over. I guess I was wrong. The second they stepped into the door, I attacked.

"Where were you two?!" I yelled, "Do you guys know where Jacob is?"

"We went for a run." Skye said.

"All the way to Los Angeles. It was fun!" Kendall said proudly.

"But we have no clue where Jacob is." Skye said. "Is he not here?"

"No." I sighed. "We don't know where he is."

"Is our brother still here?" Skye asked.

"No, and I wanted to ask you about that. Could you please break down what the problem is?"

Skye sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you.

"You know my brothers story. His mom was human, father a vampire, much like you, only times were older and they didn't have a doctor. So his mother passed, he changed his aunt. Et cetera. But on the flip side, Joham created me. When he did, he hadn't made Nahuel yet. I was the second hybrid he made. The first being Gita

"Gita had a talent, like you, your mother, father, and Alice and Jasper. Gita was as traditional vampire as it gets. _She could fly_. But she was careless. She would fly over the humans without a thought. We always said she had her head in the clouds." Skye laughed. "When I had been with Gita and Johan a couple dozen years, he decided to make another. This was years after we met Nahuel the first time. Hence Kendall came to be."

"You probably realized from what our brother called us, we have other names." Kendall interrupted. "My real name is Krishana. And Skye is Sitara. We changed them to blend in."

"Hey. I'm _trying_ to tell a story here, Krishana." Skye sneered. Kendall stuck her tongue out at her. Skye rolled her eyes, and continued. "Anyway. A couple of years after your incident with the Volturi, they came for Joham. The Volturi let us go. Gita decided that she would find our brother to tell him the news. She instructed Krishana and I to stay together.

"But in the end, we never saw Gita again." Skye whispered lowly. "Nahuel had ratted her out to the Volturi. He told them that her talent was trouble. They wanted her to join the guard, but they needed to change her into a full vampire. Her blood was too alluring. So alluring, they couldn't stop during the transformation." Skye bowed her head, and her story was done.

"Wait, there's more." Kendall sounded like one of those commercials on TV. "Did you know Nahuel has a talent too?"

"He does?" I gasped.

"Yeah. Something like make any human or half-human suddenly tired. it weakens them. But not vampires. Any one who has the ability to sleep. Hence, earlier when Sita--er…Skye collapsed earlier, it was him."

"Oh. Wow." was all I could say.

* * *

**So what do you think? I kept referring to Breaking Dawn. I hope you liked it! REVIEWW!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Missing

_A/N: Another day, another chapter… Happy Vet's Day! Enjoy! I was REALLY determined to have this up tonight._

_Disclaimer: You want a story? I'll tell you one. You want excitement? You'll get it. You want to own the Twilight characters? Pfft. So do I._

**Chapter 8**

**Missing**

I sat still on the living room floor, slumped onto the coffee table. There was a small puddle of tears dripped onto the table, and I swirled my finger around. Sitara and Krishana, (I liked calling them by their long names), were watching me intently. Suddenly, the water became cold, and froze. My finger was stuck.

"Kendall!" I complained half heartedly.. "Stop!"

"Sorry Nessie." Kendall replied, "I only freeze. Can't unfreeze. Now stop moping and lets do something!"

"Go. I'll stay here." I sighed.

They sighed as well, and slumped back down into their seats. The front door opened, and my parents walked in. I sat up expectantly, puling my finger loose. I felt a layer of skin tear. They were alone. I slumped back down, placing my finger in my mouth to suck at the blood. It wasn't that I enjoyed sucking my own blood (ew), but it hurt. That ice must've been strong to be able to hurt vampire skin. Suddenly, the bleeding stopped. I took my finger out of my mouth.

My dad took a seat behind me on the couch, and I leaned back on his knees. My mom sat close next to him. Looking back at them, I saw fresh drops of water sticking to his bronze, and her brown hair; telling me they had searched, found nothing, and come home at the sight of rain.

"No sign of them." Dad said. "No Nahuel, no Jacob."

"Who gives a damn about Nahuel?" Sitara muttered.

"He's your brother Skye." He replied. "And he could have Jacob."

Skye sighed, and nodded. My parents left the room, and Skye and Kendall retreated to bed upstairs. I followed eventually.

It had been a day. Yesterday, he hadn't come home. I stayed up all night sitting by my window waiting. Mom also came in to stand by me a couple of times. I could tell she was worried about her best friend. When finally fell asleep, the sun was coming up over the tops of the trees.

I stayed home from school that Monday. I woke up around seven that night, flying down the stairs to see if he was back. He wasn't. _Where could Jacob be? _That night I sat in the main house. Alice and Jasper were sitting looking absentmindedly at the television.

A song and it's video suddenly came up.

_Here today, _

_Gone tomorrow._

_And so you leave me,_

_In my sorrow._

_I miss you._

_More than you can imagine._

_I need you_

_To be here._

I sighed softly and left the room. I actually left the house, and sat on the front steps. The door opened and closed behind me. Footsteps came down, and he sat down beside me.

"Oh, cheer up Loch Ness." Emmett said, using the irking nickname. "He's fine. I'm telling you."

"I don't know how to break it to you Emmett, but you aren't the most sympathetic vampire around. All I want is my Jacob back, and I have no freaking clue where he is." I whined.

Emmett smiled softly and ran a hand through his curly hair. He reached out to pull back my hair out of my eyes. "Hush now, Nessie. Everything is…" his sentence was never finished. The wind blew onto my face, and brought his scent. _Nahuel_. The back door opened, and I looked back to see Mom, Dad, Alice, Skye and Kendall come out.

I let from where I was sitting and clenched my fists. Hot tears began to go down my cheeks in rage. How could he came back? _Without my Jacob_?! I took off in an angry sprint. I noticed Skye and Kendall were at my flanks. Nahuel doubled back, and ran away, but the anger that was carrying me was quicker. I leapt onto him, and pinned him to the ground.

"Where is he?!" I yelled to his face. Skye and Kendall crouched behind me.

"Where is _who_?!" he yelled back.

I growled. "What do you mean '_Where is _who_!?_' Where is _Jacob_?! What have you done to him?!" I clawed my nails into his hard skin, knowing nothing would happen, it would not hurt him. This angered my more, and I dug deeper.

"Renesmee!" My father yelled from behind me. Jasper and Emmett pulled me off on Nahuel. Alice helped him up. Nahuel rubbed the back of his shoulder. It was good to know I hurt him a little.

"Let me go!" I tried to squirm out of their grip.

"Only if you don't hurt Nahuel. He didn't hurt anyone." My father barked. "He doesn't know anymore than we do."

"Then where is Jacob?" I moaned. Emmett and Jasper let me go. Mom, Skye and Kendall took me into their arms.

"We don't know." Rose said, sighing. Even she, who was constantly irritated by Jacob's presence, was upset to know he was missing.

"I just phoned up to La Push again before Nahuel showed up." Alice said. "Nothing. Sam, Seth, Billy…no sign, no clue."

"Jacob Black," I whispered. "Where are you?"

**A/N: OMG! So Nahuel had nothing to do with it! Nada! I swear on Edward Cullen! But anyway, the chapter is not over yet. Here's a little bit of the end from Jasper's point of view (this is like an extra, you don't really need to read it, but you can if you want.)**

Nessie walked back to the house wrapped in Bella's arms. Her concern for her daughter was radiating, and it hurt me to see Nessie so depressed. We were all sad and worried. Edward's thoughts were clouded. Another emotion swirled around the air. _Lust_. It was coming off of Nahuel. For…_Nessie_.

Just as Rose, Emmett, and Alice walked at a human pace back to the house, Skye and Kendall followed in suit. Nahuel stayed a few paces behind. _Hey bro_, I thought, _Edward_.

He looked up at me intently. "_Did you get any of that?_" I asked. He shook his head, then closed his eyes. He looked to Nahuel. "_Yeah. Whoa. Who would of thought? Nahuel kind of likes Nessie. It would be cute if she and Jake weren't so close._"

He laughed through his nose and nodded. "We really have to find Jacob." he said softly and quickly. "Jacob has a little bit of competition here."

I nodded, and we ran back to the house.

**Okay that was fun writing from Jazz's POV. Next chapter will be entirely from Jake's point of view, so we will finally get to know where he is! I am rather proud of this chapter. Longest one I have had in a while…READ AND REVIEW FOR CHAPTER NINE!!!**


	9. 100 Author's Notice :

**A/N: I don't know if I can do this.**

**Make an entire post an Author's Announcement.**

**Anyway, I'm changing the plot line **_**entirely. **_**And taking chapter nine away completely.**

**COMPLETETELY. Meaning, Jacob didn't call Nessie, Leah and Jake never had that talk, and Jake isn't coming back yet. **_**Yet**_**.**

**See? This is the change I'm talking about.**

**I want my story to be kind of long, and I don't want that happy ending. No. I don't. **_**Do I? **_**Not really. So I'll screw with Nessie's cliché happy ending. That's right. I'm screwing it over.**

**So Jake will be somewhere else, and Nessie will attempt to go on with her life. Don't worry, I haven't said Jake's reason yet. But he has a reason!!!**

**So, here's the deal. I do have a beginning of the originally planned chapter ten, but I stopped working on it because I've been thinking. And I want YOU to decide.**

**Should we sick with that originally planned chapter nine? Or leeway into this other story plot where Jake stays away a bit longer? [Is it too much like **_**New Moon **_**where Edward leaves?] Tell me please so I will know which chapter ten to work on, and which plot to continue. 3 Micah ;)**


	10. Chapter 9: Noticing

**No one said anything about my announcement, so I'm just going t do this one. Even if it is **_**New Moon**_**-ish**

**Chapter Nine**

**Noticing**

_One week later_

I walked out of the Mercedes, with a half-fake/half-real smile on my face. Sauntering to school, Kendall followed at my heels. Janet met us in the middle of the lot.

"Hey, Nessie. Hey, Kendall. Happy Friday." Janet said. "Jacob still on that trip?"

"Yeah." I said, keeping the smile on my face. If Jacob wasn't coming back any time soon, I wasn't going to let the thought of him bring me down.

She nodded. We went to first period together, sitting in the same seats assigned at the beginning of the year. When class ended, I wasn't surprised to see Skye and Alice at the door. Janet went off in another direction. Kendall and I started to them.

"Nessie," A voice called behind me.

I turned around, expecting Aden, and not surprised that it was him. "Yes, Aden?"

"You seem different," He stammered, obviously not expecting me to respond to his greeting. "In a good way, of course."

"Of course." I said. I turned around and walked to Skye, Kendall and Alice.

The day passed by quickly. Before long, I was walking to the cafeteria with Kendall. She walked with me to the lunch line, where she stacked her tray like any other person. It wasn't the tall stack Jacob always had.

We walked to the table, and sat down at our seats. Jasper no longer at my left, but Mom in his place. Kendall was at my right. We acted as human as possible, not letting the one chair that was empty distract me.

Soon, it was biology. My last class. And Jake was supposed t be my partner. I sat at the stool by myself, waiting for the rest of the class to file in. I doodled without a care on the front of my notebook.

"Um, Nessie?" a voice said.

I look up to see one of my classmates, Keith Richardson, Standing next to my table.

"Hey Keith," I said.

"Do you think I can sit here? Leslie's on that leadership program trip, and she's going to be gone for a while. And Jacob hasn't been back recently." He said without stammering.

I don't think I had ever noticed Keith before. He was kind of cute. It was good he decided to come over, we had a group project on that day. The stages of mitosis. We got to look into the microscopes that were kept in the back of the room.

Keith and I finished early. "So Renesmee," He said, "Aren't you friends with those two exchange girls? Kendra and Skylar?"

I laughed. "Kendall and Skye." I smiled. "Yeah, they're staying with me and my family."

Keith laughed along, "Well, your family is pretty big already."

"Dad says that it's good to have a big family. It's good to know we can always depend on someone." I said, smiling on the inside for referring to Grandpa Carlisle as _Dad_.

Keith nodded. He kept saying the silliest things. I eventually thought that this was how he flirted. When class ended, he escorted me out of the room. I walked over to my locker, and her came around me.

"So today's Friday." he said. I nodded. "Meaning it's not a school night…"

"TGIF." I said. Was this seriously happening?

"Me and a couple of friends were getting together tonight. It would be fun if you could come. You could bring Skye and Kendall." He said.

Had Keith just asked me out on a date? I think he just had. But, he asked me to bring Kendall and Skye. A group date? I had never really been on a date before. Mainly because Jacob and I would just go _out_. Not a serious date. And speaking of Jacob, if I went out with Keith, is that considered cheating? Oh, dammit Nessie, just say _yes_!

"Sure, I'd love to go out tonight." I said. "I'm sure Skye and Kendall would love to come, too."

Keith smiled. "Should I come around and pick you up? Or can you meet us there?"

Dilemma. "If you can pick me up I think it would be easier." I said.

"Oh, okay. Sure." he said. "I'm pretty sure I know where the Cullen house is."

"There's two houses, so it's the one on the right." I said.

"Right. Okay." Then he paused. Realization of something must've hit him. "Would Jacob mind? I mean, he is gone and all, but aren't you _with_ him?"

"Jacob wouldn't mind." I said. "He had always been more of a brother than a boyfriend. Like you know, he was adopted too. I guess it's only sometimes, if that makes sense."

"No, it's cool." Keith said, smiling awkwardly. "I get it. I'll swing by around…seven?"

"Seven it is then." I nodded. He walked of, and I closed my locker and leaned against the back of it. I wiggled happily. I, Renesmee Cullen, was going on a date tonight! I hoped Sky and Kendall would be okay with the plans. But even if they weren't I'd still go. If Jacob wasn't coming home soon, I would: Live. It. Up. Jacob Black was the past. And I saw Keith Richardson in my future.

I pushed up the sleeves of my jacket, and saw my wrists. Around the right one was the braded bracelet Jacob gave me for my first Christmas. Silently, I slipped it off, and put it in my pocket.

**So what do you think about the little change? Good? Bad? REVIEW!**

**Also, I made a poster with my lame editing skills. It's on the 'links' part of my profile. Review or PM me about that. :)**


	11. Chapter 10: First Date

**Disclaimer: I own Keith. That's pretty much it. Credit to Steph. [again, I was too lazy to come up with a funny one. XP]**

**Chapter Ten**

**First Date**

I checked myself in the long mirror. To Alice's and Rose's dismay, I was simply wearing jeans and a blouse. I smiled at my reflection. I slipped on my flats, and went down stairs. Skye and Kendall had passed on the offer. They already had shopping plans. Mom and Dad waited for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, you look pretty Nessie." Mom said in a mom-ish way.

"Thanks Mom. But I didn't dress up that much." I said, spinning so she could see the full 360 degrees.

Dad gingerly placed a hand on the locket that was around my head. "_More than my own life_." he whispered so softly, I could barely hear. Then he examined more closely than Mom did. "Something's off." he said. Then he gently reached out for my right wrist. It was bare. I blushed.

"Your bracelet?" He asked.

"Oh, please Dad," I said. "It doesn't go with my outfit."

"It never goes with anything." Mom said. "Like, say, your pajamas. You wear that bracelet in your sleep. Since when have you not been wearing it?"

"Since this afternoon, okay?" I said. "It doesn't feel like he's going to come back soon. And--it being a promise bracelet-- it's not like I'm all of a sudden lose my virginity to Keith."

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to wear it?" Mom asked. I noticed she was toying with the charm bracelet around her wrist. _Of course!_, I thought, _Mom has that bracelet with those two charms; one from Jake and one from Dad. _I noticed Dad nod slightly.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said. "Keith will be here any minute, so I'm okay."

I walked around them and went to look behind the doors champagne colored curtains. Sure enough, a pair of headlights were driving up.

"He's driving up." I squealed.

"And of course your mother and I already knew that being vampires and all." Dad laughed.

"Speaking of which, Mr. and Mrs. Vampire," I said. "Dad, your supposed to be my brother, and Mom, your supposed to be my adopted sister. Therefore, please, please, _please_, don't attack Keith and go all Parental Mode."

"Don't worry about me sweetheart." Mom said, "Worry about your father."

He rolled his eyes. "Please, Bella." Footsteps came up the porch steps. _Thud, thud, Thud, thud. Ding-Dong._

Dad was suddenly at the door, and opened it before I could. "Oh, hey Keith." He said casually.

"Hey, Edward." he said. They touched knuckles.

_Seriously, Dad, must you?_ I said through my thoughts. I stepped in front of him. "Hi Keith."

"Hey Nessie. You ready?" Keith asked.

"Yeah. I told you Skye and Kendall couldn't come right?" I said.

"Yeah." He said. "Better get going. The guys are waiting." He nodded his head to Edward, leaned around to wave at my Mom and took my hand down the stairs. I turned around and waved with my free hand.

"After you, my lady." He said in a fake accent, opening the passenger door.

"Why, thank you." I said, stepping in.

He chuckled and hustled around the car to the driver's side. He opened the door, and we drove off.

*******

"Nessie, this is Matt, Dallas, his girlfriend Paige, and Cyrus." Keith said introducing me to the others. I had seen them around school, and it was good to match a face to a name.

"And I presume you all know Miss Cullen." He said.

"Renesmee right?" Paige asked.

"Nessie, for short." I said.

"Either way, it's a beautiful name." Cyrus said.

"Thanks," I said, just as the waiter came to our table. We were at an Italian restaurant, and I ordered a small pasta. I felt comfortable with Keith and his friends. It was fun to be out with other people.

After they called for the check, I excused myself from the table. I went to the restroom. I checked my hair, makeup and outfit, making sure I looked alright. I smiled, and my reflection smiled back. _Alright, Nessie_, I told myself, _You are, for once, being normal. Forget Jacob for now and relax. _I took a deep breath, and went out the door and back to the table.

When I returned, they were getting up. "You guys paid?" I asked.

"You can thank Matt." Dallas said.

"I could have helped pay." I said, thinking about the hundred dollar bill in my purse.

"Don't sweat it Nessie," Keith said. "You think your Dad would mind if we head over to my place first? We're not doing anything bad, it's just Dallas and Cyrus left their cars there and carpooled here with Matt. I could just drop you off first if you want."

"No, it's fine." I said. "Carlisle wouldn't mind."

"Okay." He replied. He turned to the guys. "You guys okay with riding together again? Or Do any of you guys want to ride with me and Nessie?"

"You two ride together." Paige said before any of the boys could. "We're alright with that. Right guys?"

The boys mumbled in agreement. I giggled. Keith put an arm around my shoulders, and led me off to the parking lot. He opened the door for me again, and climbed around to his side of the car. Looking up at the full moon, I breathed in deep, as we pulled up to a development house, and parked in the drive.

**I don't know what to say! I guess I'm not getting as much reviews as I would like, and that I'm cranking out chapters one after another! Again, check out my lame poster, and leave a review! ~Sparkel**


	12. Chapter 11: Hitting it Off

**Chapter Eleven**

**Hitting It Off**

I walked out to Keith's porch where Paige leaned over the wooden railing with a large jacket around her shoulders. I stood to her left, and put my elbows on the railing. It was rather warm for a late winter night.

She smiled softly "Hey Nessie." she greeted.

"Hey Paige." I replied.

We were both quiet for a minute, the crickets' chirping was the only sound "I like having you here," She finally said. "I had always been the only girl. Keith, Cyrus and Matt have been single forever. Dally was the only guy in the group with a girlfriend: yours truly." she sighed. "It's too bad this is a temporary thing."

"It is?" I asked.

"Isn't it?" Paige asked. "Well… aren't you dating Jacob Black? I thought you two were a couple. I always see you two together at school. I thought he was just on that trip. And that Keith just asked you to be nice."

"Oh. He did?" Keith had no interest in me at all?

"Oh! Um, probably not. I think he sort of does like you…" She shook her head. "Forget what I said. Please. I don't want Keith to get mad at me or anything. I don't even know what I'm saying."

"Okay, Paige. I get it." I said. "but I don't know if this is a one time thing."

"Did something happen between you and Jacob?" She asked like a true friend.

"I'm not even sure in Jake and I really ever were. He had always been more of an older brother than I boyfriend." I shrugged.

"Oh, cause you know, there's some game on tomorrow night that I couldn't care less about." She said, "Has Keith invited you?"

"Actually, he hasn't." I said.

"Who hasn't what?" Keith said, coming out the door. "Jeez, it's freezing out here." he started rubbing his arms.

"I was just telling her about the lame game tomorrow." Paige said. "You haven't invited Nessie? Because you should. Save me from boredom Keith, please!"

"Do you want to come, Nessie?" He asked, lacing an arm around me.

"Sure, of course." I said, shrugging.

"Cool. Um, are you ready to go Nessie? Cy, Dally, and Matt are just about to leave." Keith said.

"Sure." I said, just as Cyrus, Dallas and Matt came out of the house.

Dallas took Paige in his arms and kissed her ear. They all walked down the porch steps and to their cars. "See you tomorrow Nessie." Paige called. I waved to her.

When we were alone, Keith rubbed my arm. I knew I could never be as warm in his arms than I could be in Jacob's. "Ready?" he asked again.

"Yeah." I replied. He nodded, and quickly locked the door, and escorted me to his car. He smiled, before starting the engine and driving off of his driveway.

"So?" he asked.

"What?" I replied.

"How do you like the guys? Are they sane enough for you?" Keith said though a smile.

"Absolutely." I smirked. "I'm looking forward to seeing them tomorrow."

"Good to hear." He said, looking at me briefly, than concentrating on a turn. "Would you like me to pick you up again? Around five?"

"Okay. Sure." I said.

"Cool." he said again. We pulled into the long drive, and he went at a cruising speed. When we finally got to my house, he stopped me from opening the door. "Wait," he said. "Let me get it."

He hurried out of the car and to my side. He opened it for me.

"Chivalry lives." he said with a breathtaking smile.

"Always the gentleman." I said. He walked me to the porch. "Thanks for bringing me today, Keith. I had fun"

"Sure thing, Nessie." He said with a smile. God, that was a cute smile.

He kissed my cheek, nearly making me melt, and hustled back to his car. I fumbled with the key, and finally swung open the door. I flipped on the light. Two figures sat on the couch. Not my parents, but Kendall and Skye.

"Omigosh! Nessie! Tell us everything!" Kendall squealed.

I collapse back on the couch. They sat on either side of me. I smiled deviously, showing I knew something they didn't.

"You can show us if you want." Skye said calmly, trying to hide her equal excitement.

I smirked, and touched both of their cheeks, replaying the entire night.

"Tomorrow still?" Kendall said.

"Wait for it." I said.

"Wait for…?" Kendall started to ask just as I played the kiss on the cheek. I retracted my hand, and stood in front of them.

"Guys?" I asked the two speechless half-vamps.

"Oh. My. God." Skye said. "_He kissed you!_"

"On the cheek." I corrected.

"But, still! It counts for something!" Kendall retorted.

"Fine." I sighed. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired and I still have a date tomorrow."

"Okay," Kendall and Skye said together. "Goodnight."

"Night." I replied, just as I ran vampire speed up the stairs and collapsed onto my bed, letting slumber take over with out a thought about Jacob Black.

**R&R!! yup. that's all i gotta say. :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Victory

**This chapter was inspired by the song "Collide" by Howie Day. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Victory**

"Go, baby, go baby…" the boys chanted from Dallas's living room, "Yes! Score! Two points!" their yells reached Paige and me in the kitchen.

"Are they always like this during a game?" I asked.

"Welcome to my world." She replied, the boys came into the kitchen.

"It's over?" I asked.

"Almost. Third quarter just ended. We're up by seven." Cyrus answered excitedly.

"Are you bored?" Keith asked, "If you are, I'm really sorry. I could take you home if you want."

"No. I'm fine." I said. "I can't abandon Paige."

"_Thank you_," she mouthed. I smiled back.

Dallas stood behind her. "Are _you_ bored, babe?"

"Where has that been for the past three seasons?" Paige teased. "Keith, I guess, has always been the most gentlemanly one out of you four. Lucky Nessie gets the best guy."

"Well, excuse me." Dallas said.

"Ha-ha." Keith laughed. "Nice to know you think that, Paige."

"Game's about to start again!" Matt said, hustling back to the living room. Dallas quickly kissed Paige's neck, and Keith squeezed my arm before following Cyrus and Matt into the living room.

"Those boys." Paige said. "It's been three years."

"Three?" I asked.

"Since I started dating Dally." she said. "It was only Cyrus, Matt and him back then. Five months later, Keith moves up here from Los Angeles. Then you come along. Throughout these tree years, I've seen girls come and go for Matt and Cy, but never once a girl for Keith. Then, as of yesterday, you're part of the group. My angel sent from heaven above: Renesmee Cullen, junior."

I laughed lightly. "Happy to be of service." I said.

"NO!" the boys roared from the living room.

"Oh my Gawd!" Paige said. "It's just a basketball game!"

"Says you!" The voice of Matt replied.

I looked at her quizzically. Paige smiled. "Don't sweat it, kid. The guys are practically my brothers in all sorts."

I nodded in understanding.

"Go, go, go!" they yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

"YES!" the boys shout again just as we hear the buzzer form the television.

"Game over." Paige said. "Trailblazers take the win."

I laughed. The boys come in, and Dallas pulls back Paige's chair and hoists her up over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Ahh!" she yelps, "Dally, put me down!"

He put her on her feet and planted a kiss. "We won, baby." he said.

"More like the Trailblazers won. How long have you been on the team?"

He kissed her again. It was making me a little sick. But the jealousy I had for Paige was larger. From the way they looked at each other, you could tell it was a relationship so true. She rolled her eyes, and smiled up at him. He shook her sand colored hair an smiled back at her.

"Okay." Matt said. "I'm headed home."

"Same." Cyrus added.

"Gonna hang, Keith?"

"Sorry, man. I have to go." Keith said. He was about to leave, but turned around. Me. "Oh! Nessie. Ugh. I'm with my dad this weekend and it's _meet the fiancé _night. Dall, you think you can take Nessie home when you bring Paige??"

"Yeah! Dally, we can do that right?" Paige said.

"Yup. You alright with that Nessie?" Dallas

"Um, okay sure." I shrugged.

"'Kay. I'll see you all Monday." Keith grabbed his jacket, and came around to me and kissed my cheek. He waved to Paige and the guys and ran out of the house.

Cyrus and Matt followed him out. Paige squeezed my hand. She was, like any other person who has heard of the mysterious Cullen family, excited to see the Cullen house and wondered if it was different.

"Ready to go, ladies?" Dallas asked.

"You bet." Paige said, before taking me out the door and into Dally's car.

*******

I stared out the window of Dallas's car. Letting my head wander, I smiled as Paige sang at the top of her lungs to a song I had never heard before. Dally turned down the music at the songs end, and turned back to me.

"I make a turn here Nessie?" He asked.

"Yeah. Then it's pretty much straight for about a mile." I replied.

"Hm. Not bad." Paige said. "Pretty neat, where you live."

"Hah. Yeah." I said. "Um. You know…about what Keith said earlier…"

"M-hmm?" Paige said.

"About, where he was going after the game." I specified. "What did he mean by that."

"Oh," Paige said.

"His parents are divorced." Dallas said. "His dad's getting married again. He's having dinner with him and the chick. His mom live here, and that's whose custody he's under."

I nodded, and we pulled up in front of the Cullen house.

**Review please. Thank you.**

**Oh, and I hope I got all the basketball stuff right. I love basket ball, I play okay and I watch it, but I'm a Laker fan. I just looked up the Portland team online. I don't know how good a team they are or whatever. And I don't know the economy either. But I know that in the small town I live in, you see Volvos, Mercedes, and BMWs everywhere. But this is a small town in LA, soo… : )**


	14. Chapter 13: The Moment

**I fought with myself over what to name this chapter. **_**This Moment**_**, or **_**The Moment**_**? I settled with **_**The**_**. I have uploaded two chapters in a row. *squeal!* see below. Be prepared. You might not see this coming. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Moment**

I walked to biology class that Monday morning with butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't believe it. It was Monday. My least favorite day of the week. But I was looking forward to biology! To my dismay, it was my only class with Keith. But I knew I wanted to be with him. It was one of those high school crushes.

I never really had a crush before. When I was born, it was pretty much set in stone. Jacob imprinted on me. Meaning, sooner or later, Jacob and I were going to end up together. Other boys never existed before Jacob was here. It was always _him_. But now my options could vary. And I was choosing Keith, now.

I entered the biology room and Keith was at the table in the back, next to my usual seat. I sped my walk and sat next to him.

"I hope you don't mind." Keith said. "Is it all right if I sit next to you again?"

"No, I don't mind at all." I said. "In fact, I'd be insulted if you didn't sit here again."

"Hey." he said. "Your hairs different today."

"Oh," I said. "You noticed." I had flat ironed my hair straight that morning. My hair had grown so long, Alice had to help. She kept telling me she saw Keith coming over after school today. I kept rolling my eyes, but silently wished the vision would come true. She assured me that all of the vampires would be fine.

He laughed, and we couldn't talk again because Miss Lark silenced the class. Keith was lost for most of the lesson. He asked me for help a couple of times. Now I had a reason to invite him over.

"Ugh!" Keith moaned just as the last bell rang. "Craptastic! I still don't get this. And we have homework."

"Um, Keith?" I asked. "You want to come over? I could help you."

"Really? Nessie, you really want to help a dunce like me?" he asked. I nodded with a smile. "Ugh. I keep forgetting. You're _Nessie_. As in, you are practically part of the group. Not Leslie or anything."

"Come over, Keith." I said. "You need the help."

"Thanks." he said sarcastically. "And Thanks." he added seriously. "You're awesome, you know that, Nessie?"

"I've been told." I said. I walked with him out to my locker, grabbing my other things, and led him to the parking lot. Along the way, Alice secretly passed me the keys to my own little Mini Cooper. She must've run home and got for me during lunch. She saw this coming.

"Wow." Keith said. When we got to the Cooper. "_That_ it cute. A Mini? It's you."

"Uh, thanks." I said. "Gift from the `rents for my Sweet Sixteen. Wait, what about your car?"

"I carpool with Matt in the morning." he said. "So your family and you take different cars?"

"Well, like you said, we're pretty big." I chuckled, getting into the drivers side of the car. "We use three. Rosalie's BMW, Edward's Volvo, and usually Jake's Jetta. But Skye, Kendall and I use this now."

"Oh." He said. He climbed in, and I revved the engine. "Are we waiting for them?"

"No. I told them I was taking you. And they have an after school thing. Alice will pick them up later. Besides, this car's only big enough for you and me, correct?"

"Hah. Yeah." He said.

I pulled out of the lot, and we drove to my house. The trip was short and silent. I figured he was observing the way. Making sure he would remember so he could come back.

When we arrived, I noticed all the other cars were already parked out front. No chance of going in there and coming out alive.

"This is the Cullen house." I said.

"Houses." he corrected.

"Well, yeah. I guess." I said. "C'mon. Everyone's in house numero uno, and they'll attack you and make a big deal out of me bringing you home, especially Alice. So we go to my house: dos."

"I know what you mean. I have a sister too. Used to embarrass me every time the guys would come over." He said, running his finger through his dark hair.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Hey name is Dana." He told me. "She stays with my dad. I _have_ told my parents are divorced, right?"

"Actually, no." I said. "But Dally sort of filled me in. Don't worry about it though, we need to hit the books."

"Fine." He said. He followed me into the house. I twisted the knob and pushed it open. "Egad, Miss Cullen. You don't lock the doors?"

"Well if your going back and forth between houses, it gets annoying." I replied.

"So if I show up in the middle of the night with a knife…" he said.

"We lock it at night, stupid." I said.

He laughed light heartedly, and I wondered what a knife would do to any of us if anyone tried. I sighed and plopped onto the couch. "Ready to start, Keith?"

"No." he said. "But we'd never start if we waited for that."

*******

"Um, B?" Keith asked.

"B? How'd you get B?" I asked.

"I did what this told me to!" he replied. "What did you get?"

"C." I said.

"C?" he exclaimed. "Ugh! How the hell am I supposed to get this!?"

"One step at a time." I said. "You want to take a break?"

"Yes please." He said.

He put his stuff down on the coffee table. We were doing our homework on the living room couch. I put my stuff neatly next to his. He scooted a little bit closer to me, and we were silent.

Have you ever experienced that moment? And I mean _The Moment_, where there is a loss for words, because there is nothing left to say? Well this is what happened that one night. Moments like this are usually filled with a kiss.

I inched my face towards his. Keith scooted another inch towards me on the couch. I moved my face closer and closer, until I could feel his breath on face. He slowly reached out and pushed my hair out of my face, keeping his hand on my face. With my lips only milliliters from his, the front door suddenly opened letting a gust of cold wind into the house.

I pulled away quickly. My back was too the door, so I turned around to see who had interrupted _my_ moment. The figure stared at me shocked and dumbfounded.

"Nessie?" the figure said. "What are you doing?"

Again, I was at a loss for words. Why couldn't the past just go away and stay away? I didn't know what to say. I let my anger show on my face, and hissed:

"_Jacob!_"

**Kay, it's a cliff hanger. Yes, two chapters in one day! The reason is beacuse I was terrified to post these, but i checked with my friends and they loved it. Oh, if it sounds wrong or corny, SORRY! I have a confession, i am single and have been forever. ever had a boyfriend. Never been kissed. Also, i'm not yet in high school! so, all i know i get off the television. and the kiss part was kind of copied from somewhere....**


	15. Chapter 14: Talk

_I pulled away quickly. My back was too the door, so I turned around to see who had interrupted _my_ moment. The figure stared at me shocked and dumbfounded._

"_Nessie?" the figure said. "What are you doing?"_

_Again, I was at a loss for words. Why couldn't the past just go away and stay away? I didn't know what to say. I let my anger show on my face, and hissed:_

"Jacob_!"_

**Chapter 14**

**Talk**

"Nessie!" he repeated using his alpha voice, and louder this time. "Who is this!?"

"Um…" Keith stammered. "I-I'm K-K-Keith."

"Who?!" Jacob yelled.

"Jeez, Jake!" I exclaimed, finding my voice. "Calm the hell down!"

"You know what Nessie," Keith said. "I think I'll get going now. I'll ask Matt or someone to pick me up."

"No! Stay!" I said. "I mean, Keith…just wait here for a couple of minutes?" I cleared my head. "Jake, can we please talk out side, Now?"

I pushed Jake outside, and shut the door quietly. I pulled him until we were nearly out of the circular drive, and at the outskirts of our little forest before I spoke.

"Okay, Jake. What the hell was that?" I yelled. He was seriously getting on my nerve.

"Why are you asking the questions?!" He yelled back. "Who was that guy!?"

"_That guy_ is Keith Richardson. He's in our biology class." I said. "His partner was on a trip, so he sat with me last Friday. After school, he invited me to hang out with him and his friends." I was yelling now. "So I go, and I'm practically part of the group. I go over on Saturday when they watch a game." I take a breath. "So you leave, Jacob, and I make a new friend. Do you have a problem with that? And where were you for the past two weeks?!"

"Friends." he repeated. "Friends? I walk in there, and you were about to _kiss_ him, and you say you guys are _friends_?"

"I never said we were just friends." I said. "Now my question. Where the hell have you been?!"

"La Push. Not in it, just around it. Leah found me. I made her swear not to tell anyone. Sam caught her hiding it. He sent me back here. And now this. I leave for a week and a half, and you replace me with this guy?" He gestured back to the house.

"What was I supposed to do Jacob?" I growled. "Simply wait for you? Why should I? you left without a warning. With no goodbye. Not anything. Jacob, just because I'm your imprint doesn't mean I have to be with you. I don't want to miss out on a normal teenage life. I want to experience other relationships and other boys. That's the way high school works. You experiment, and try out other things."

"Then I'm sorry." he said.

I stayed quiet. It seemed that after ten years of happiness, my relationship with Jake was finally falling apart. Ten years of happiness and perfection, then it's pulled right from under me. On the verge of tears, I squeezed my eyes and took a deep breath of the forest air through my nose. The damp leaves clearing my head only for a moment.

"I know you are." I said, blinking back the tears that had betrayed me and fallen. "But that's not going to help you right now. I want to see the world Jacob. From the day I was born, you imprint on me, and my life was set in stone." I realized, I was reciting my thoughts from that afternoon before biology. Was that really today? Had this much happened since then? Since walking into class? All that I had know had changed in a matter of hours.

"You imprint on me," I continued, "So therefore I am to end up with you. The werewolf gene has chosen me. But I don't want it to be that way. I don't want my perfect love match to be chosen for me. I want to find love on my own. I know it's not your fault or choice, but let me be what I want to be."

He closed his eyes and nodded. But before he could say anything else, ran back to the house. I burst through the door and found Keith sitting at the kitchen counter. He looked at me baffled, then smiled shyly.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"It is for now." I replied with a small grin.

"Should I go?" He scooted back from his chair, and walked over to me.

"In a minute." I said. "I just want to finish what I started."

I placed my hand gently on the back of his neck, and pulled him forward into a kiss.

**Ta-Da! So what are you, Team Jake or Team Keith? I was wondering whether I should continue on this plot line, or start a new story (sequel), but from Jake's POV, or what? I'll put up a poll. Continue here, or new story [Jake POV]? Comment and take part in the poll.**

**And yes, it's shorter. But I gave you FOUR CHAPTERS TODAY!! Because I just wanted to end this book (if I am starting a new story), and have something up tonight.**


	16. fianl AN

**THE FINAL AN**

**So I have decided that the Nessie Chronicles are OVER!**

**Yes, it's time for Jake's story. I've always liked Jake, and I wan his happy ending to come too (don't sweat, NessieCullen2005!). Anywho, look out for my newest fan fiction, Which is a continuation of The Nessie Chronicles, called Holding On.**

**More information coming soon, add e to author alert so you know what to wait for. Then add Holding On which should be on tonight.**

**Thanks for a faithful fan, and I'll hope to see you review soon. Xoxo-Micah**


End file.
